


[S] Galaxy: Unite

by gooberAscendant



Category: Homestuck, Metalocalypse
Genre: AMV, Dethklok - Freeform, Gen, Seizure Warning, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberAscendant/pseuds/gooberAscendant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Homestuck AMV that I made for Connecticon 2014, to the song The Galaxy by Dethklok. The lyrics are a little hard to hear, so they are provided.</p><p>The video flashes a lot, so mind the seizure warning tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[S] Galaxy: Unite

Lyrics:  
Darkness (Darkness), the end of days  
Planets (planets), frenetic haze  
Arrive (arrive), the last dimension  
Reject (reject) the apprehension

Committed, we don't look back  
The storms, electric black  
This war, it's all depicted  
This story has been predicted

We are the dark and the light  
We have the power of time  
We are the serpents intertwined  
The galaxy will unite

Prophet liars promise saviors  
Can't stop to think, we got no other choice  
Unforgiving, soulless nature  
It's not gonna die unless we cut off the head  
Not gonna stop reaping  
The price is death  
We made the pact when we took our first breath

Fearless, this is our quest  
That distant star, that is our gate  
It's our gate  
Go

We are the dark and the light (we are the dark and the light)  
We have the power of time (we have the power of time)  
We are the serpents intertwined (we are the serpents intertwined)  
The galaxy will unite (the galaxy will unite)

This is the beginning  
This is the beginning  
This is the beginning  
This is the beginning

This is the beginning  
This is the beginning  
This is the beginning  
It's all starting now

This is the beginning  
This is the beginning  
This is the beginning  
This is the beginning

This is the beginning  
This is the beginning  
This is the beginning  
It's all starting now

It's all starting now  
It's all starting now  
It's all starting now  
It's all starting now


End file.
